onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamanegi
| jname = たまねぎ | ename = Onion | Occupation = Pretend pirate | first = Chapter 23; Episode 9 | affiliation = Usopp Pirates | jva = Makiko Ohmoto | 4kids eva = Pete Zarustica | Funi eva = Cynthia Cranz | age = 9 (debut) 11 (after timeskip)One Piece Manga - Vol. 61 Chapter 597, Oda states a two year timeskip is approaching. }} Tamanegi is a former member of the Usopp Pirates, along with Ninjin and Piiman, before Usopp joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Tamanegi is a boy with straight brown hair with a tuft sticking up at the top, and has tiny eyes. He wears square glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue vest jacket over it. He also wears a dark yellow sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes, with grey on the very top and bottom, with tan buckles After two years, he has grown taller, and his hair has grown longer. He wears a dark colored jacket, with a sash and plaid shorts. His glasses have rounded edges, and his eyes are not as small. Personality He had a habit of disappearing off somewhere and coming out of nowhere screaming. He is loyal to Usopp and is very brave, standing up to Jango in Kaya's defense. His ambition is to become an author. Abilities and Powers He uses a little shovel fitting his size as a weapon during his attack against the Black Cat Pirates. History Past The Usopp Pirates were formed 5 years from the start of the story. Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman have joined Usopp in telling lies during that time. East Blue Saga Kuro Arc He first appeared in Syrup Village when the Straw Hat Pirates arrive. The Usopp Pirates later assist Kaya in her escape when Captain Kuro planned to kill her. They did this mainly by running and hiding from Jango, whom Kuro sent to make Kaya leave everything to him in her will. After Kuro's defeat, the Usopp Pirates had a tearful disbandment when Usopp decided to be a real pirate. The children decided to continue Usopp's lies of "pirates are coming". Further Appearances Jango's Dance Paradise After Usopp joined Luffy, Tamenegi, Ninjin, and Piiman found Jango in their village, so they chased him and forced him to run away. Post Enies Lobby Arc Tamanegi, Ninjin, and Piman were seen again after Enies Lobby was raided, reacting to Usopp's new bounty. Even though it said "Sogeking" and he was wearing a mask, they could recognize him because of his nose.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 440 and Episode 324, Kaya and the Usopp Pirates recognize Usopp's bounty. News of the Straw Hats' Return Tamanegi is seen again in Syrup Village along with his two friends, reading a newspaper about the Straw Hats. Translation and Dub Issues Tamanegi's name literally means "Onion", and the translation is used as his name in the English version. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime Episode 512, Tamanegi was seen along with Kaya, Ninjin and Piiman, reading the news about Luffy's exploits in Marineford, after the war, something that was not shown in the original manga. References Site Navigation it:Cipolla Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Syrup Village Characters Category:Usopp Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Former Pirates